Look at me now
by alec's baby
Summary: Bella went to the Voultri after Edward left. She got changed. Her and Alec fell in love. What happens when the Cullens come to here corination ball?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended! Please don't sue me! I do not own any of the ORIGINAL characters, either! But I wouldn't mind borrowing Alec for a few hours… *wink* *wink*

Chapter 1 APoV (Alec)

"Bella, are you coming?" I asked as I got off the bed in our room. She lay there with a pillow over her head, clutching onto it for dear life.

I sighed; I love my wife, but sometimes, she has issues…

All of a sudden, the pillow hit the wall of the other side of the room, feathers floating heavenward. She growled, a seductive, frightening sound, "I do not have issues, Alec." She said, but I could tell she was teasing me by the way her violet eyes sparkled and the way she bit her lower lip.

I smiled brightly; an unconscious reaction to looking into the deep, love filled eyes of my wife, "You know I was just teasing you, love."

"I know." Bella sighed as she rolled off the bed.

"Come on, my love. Aro requests our presence." I said as I lifted our entwined hands, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"I know," she giggled, her plump lips curling upward, "I read his thoughts"-her grin turned sly and her eyes traveled slowly up and down my body-"he also would like you to stop breaking the beds."

"Ha, ha. Not funny, my little minx. I couldn't have broken that bed without your help. Maybe tonight we can break another." My grin turned suggestive and she rolled her eyes, laughing quietly.

I smiled and walked out of our bedroom holding my radiant Bella's hand.

***

The two of us walked into the Throne Room, pushing past the ancient oak doors. I looked up and noted that Aro was wearing the oh-no-Bella-is-going-to-kill-me-when-she-finds-out look. That look alone almost make me laugh, but then I remembered that he was the fearless Aro, leader of the vampires and a royal, and I wanted to burst out laughing.

I recalled the last time he was wearing that look, and immediately my poker face clouded my features, masking any emotions that may fight to dominate my body. The last time Aro wore that expression, the Cullen's were supposed to visit the castle, and when he informed Bella of their arrival, he got into trouble. Big time. I knew that my Bella loves me and would do anything to ensure that I was alive, but I also knew that she couldn't deal with the reappearance of the Cullen's back then, but she sure as Hell could now.

BPoV

Alec and I walked into the Throne Room hand-in-hand, identical goofy grins on our faces. I really did love him, he was the centre of my world and I would make sure that it stays that way.

I smiled and risked a peak up at Aro to see what type of news I would be receiving. What I saw shocked me to my core, but brought on a large wave of giddiness and expectance; Aro was wearing his oh-no-Bella-is-going-to-kill-me-when-she-finds-out look.

This may be just a little bit fun after all...

Hey I would like to thank my beta scarlet how is awsome she is also the co author thought she want no credit for the idea the story but we still love her. This a revised version of this chapter. She is still working on chapter 2 and I am working on chapter three.

Till later your author

Alec's Baby


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

Bella dear said we have a very dear friend coming to visit us soon.

Oh how is it father? I said. Well it is a family you know very well he said.

How is it father? Well it is the Cullens. What Father I Thought You Understood

What I Ment By I Never Want To See Them Agian!!!!!! He had this horrified look

on his face. I was laugh inside not even my sweet Alec knew what I was up to.

My father said darling I can make them leave if you wish? I could not hold it any

longer I said I can not believe that you fell for that. I do not care if they visit you

know that he is the only one I hate. Good my father said they will be here tommrow

he finished.

________________________Later________________________________________

Alec Pov

Bella why did you do that to Aro? I asked She said I just wanted to have some

fun baby. That was not fun for me or Aro we thought you could have used you fire on him

and then I would have to kill you to protect Aro but I do not know if I could or not.

I know you could never hurt Aro and you would never hurt me. I know.

She said lets go have a little fun of are own.................

Hey hope you like it guys I wants some good reviews and then I will post another Chapter.

Alec's Baby


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella 's Pov **

Yesterday my father told me that the Cullen's are coming for a visit. I wish he would have told me sooner but he

didn't want to upset me in the first place so I guess that makes up for it. I known that Alec thinks I will fall back

with _**HIM**_but that would never happen because I love Alec so much that it would hurt me to see the pain in his

eyes if I left. All of a sudden I fell someone creep up but behind me and I jumped and hit however it was in the

face. When I stopped to see who it was it was my charming Alec I ran over to him to make sure he was ok. He

said he was fine but that the Cullen's arrived and it was time to go to the throne room and face my ex and my

past.

**Alice's Pov**

I knew Bella was here and that she was upset with us all but I hope she will forgive us all but one the bastard

who left her in the woods alone. He thinks he is so clever with his mind reading but he does not know that he

has made an enemy out of an old love he had. After we knew Bella left we went back to Forks and he accepted

an offer from Jessica Stanley and guess what she is now an official Cullen even though no one wanted her to be

a Cullen or for that matter a vampire. When she was still a newborn she almost slaughtered the town of Peach,

Virginia. The rest of the family knows about Bella other than Him and his ugly little bride. We are all happy that

we get to see Bella again but we also kind of sort of want her to kill him and his bride. We also want her to be

happy with her new family.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

The cullens are about to enter the throne room. I was told that Edward had found another human had actually turned this one. I also heard she had a hard time adjusting to the abnormal diet. HaHa I knew he was just playing with me, that he was using as a play thing to pass the time.

As they walk in the room I see Alice with a happy smile, for some reason that made me happy it was like she wishes that I was happy. She should know that I am here but I think she does I read her thought and they tell me that all of the family knows except for Him and his bride. Also form her thoughts I can tell that the whole family is happy that I have finally found love and that he treats me right. I am still upset with the family for leaving without saying goodbye or for that matter even listening to the moron that the family calls a son and brother, but by thoughts of other members he only holds the name but does not belong to them he is a wothless dunder head and nothing more.

Aro has begun his speech about how he loves his new daughter and that he never in a million years give her up. When he ask me to reveal myself I ask Alec to be by my side. As he reaches my side I lift my hood and there only two faces of shock. The rest of the family ran up to me and gave me a group hug. Alec paniced and tried to back them off but I gave him a look that told him it was all right.

No one asked questions. Aro just had me escort them to there rooms and then he told me to take the rest of the day off and spend sometime with Alec and that is exactly what I did.


End file.
